A Tournament with a Skeleton
by XxbeautifulxX134
Summary: Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant are sucked into the Mortal Kombat tournament, a certain assassin and demon known as Scorpion under the assumption Valkyrie is his dead wife, Kara. With the help of Sub Zero, and my OC Pulverizer, Skulduggery will fight to get Valkyrie back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Disturbance in Dublin

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN!

(Not Shady, I can tell you that much. :|)

Anyways, here is my first crazy crossover!

My favorite book of all time: Skulduggery Pleasant

My favorite game of all time: Mortal Kombat

(Those are the ingredients. Anyways, enjoy!)

* * *

Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant sat in the adored Bentley waiting for a certain disturbance to show up. They had gotten a strange case from the sanctuary about portals being opened by a never before seen mage, and they intended on finding out who and what they were.

Valkyrie groaned and leaned back in her seat, impatience getting the best of her. Skulduggery sighed as Valkyrie began to complain and kept his gaze on the dock in front of them. They were sitting in the middle of a gravel parking lot trying to be unsuspicious, but with a Bentley, it was kind of hard. Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been waiting for hours for this mysterious mage to show up and do what they did, but of course nothing was happening.

Valkyrie looked out the window at the stars above her and connected them to make constellations because she was _that _bored. For once Skulduggery hadn't made any teasing remark towards her about it, and Valkyrie finally realized it. He had been strange around her lately, deciding not to tease her and be so kind to her. She just didn't understand. She finally felt a sharp jab in her ribs and turned to see Skulduggery trying to gain her attention. He gestured to the dock ahead of them as she sat up in her seat, and then she saw it.

A green mysterious light flashed against the slowly tumbling waves, and grew into a vortex that swirled until it got bigger and bigger. Valkyrie watched in interest, waiting for someone to either come out or walk in. Questions formed in her mind as she watched; the green light almost hypnotizing. Finally there was a flash of fire, and a man walked through the portal.

He was…scary looking to say the most. He had gold and black armor, like a ninja outfit, two swords strapped to his back with scorpion shaped stingers as the hilts. He had a golden mask and glowing white eyes that made Valkyrie think he was some sort of God. His muscles were seriously ripped and he had black straps of leather down them. He had some weird kilt like thing that hung in the front, and he wore leather pants that had weird plates down them like the body of a scorpion. His boots were also really cool to Valkyrie, with skulls at the top and golden spikes down them. He reminded her of something from one of those fighting games.

"Uh, Skul, this guy doesn't look to…friendly," Valkyrie whispered, her eyes glued to the ninja.

Skulduggery nodded and replied, "Certainly nothing I've ever seen before. I doubt this isn't him…"

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and asked quietly, "Now what?"

Skulduggery glanced at her and whispered, "We see what he can do."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and gave her full attention to the warrior guy and watched as he looked around as if in another dimension. He suddenly opened his hand and fire emitted from it, forming a holographic image of a pure white man with black paint on his bald head.

Valkyrie carefully rolled down her window to hear what they were saying, and almost froze as she heard the ninja's low and icy cold voice. It was scary.

"I'm here, Quan Chi. Before I follow any of your orders I am finding Sub Zero. He must die," he muttered, venom in his cruel voice.

To Valkyrie, it was like they were speaking a foreign language. Quan Chi? Sub Zero? What kind of names were those?

She turned to Skulduggery and whispered, "What in the Hell are they talking about?"

Skulduggery shrugged and replied, "I honestly have no clue. I don't think they are from here…"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and muttered, "_No?"_

Skulduggery then looked back at the scene in front of him as the fire in the man's hand dissolved. He then began walking towards them with his fists clenched, fire erupting from his hands. Skulduggery immediately thought about Valkyrie and rushed out of the Bentley to distract the man.

"Skul! What are you doing!" Val called, staring in disbelief as Skulduggery clambered out of the car.

One last thought entered Valkyrie's mind.

_We're in big trouble._

Valkyrie watched as Skulduggery rushed over with fire crackling in his hands, earning a tilt of the head from Mr. Ninja Dude. Valkyrie was consumed with fear but stepped out of the vehicle to help her partner. She had done this for 13 years, but every time they went into a fight, she always was afraid of losing her best friend…and the man she loved.

She swung her door open and stood shakily to face the newcomer, earning him to freeze almost immediately. She looked over to Skulduggery confusedly to see him shrug, and she rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to the Golden Man who had a soft glow in his white eyes. Then out of nowhere, a sweet voice spoke in the back of her mind:

_Scorpion._

This stunned her, fore it wasn't Darquesse. Darquesse had the icy evil tone in her voice, unlike this kind and caring voice at the back of her head. Valkyrie shook her head, wondering if she had gone mad, then smiled to herself. She'd gone mad a long time ago, what was she talking about?

As Valkyrie thought, the man known as Scorpion took a step towards her, earning a growl from Skulduggery. The man tilted his head at her like Skulduggery did, and Valkyrie could sense a smile behind that mask. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and sat there staring, until Scorpion whispered something gently in that raspy cold voice.

"Kara?" he whispered, his head still cocked.

Valkyrie was now completely confused then replied, "Scorpion?"

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Hope you enjoyed this! You shall see what happens…


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Decisions

Chapter 2: Painful Decisions..

A/N: Sorry for taking this down, but it was simply horrid compared to the other chapter I typed while my computer was down. If you already reviewed chapter 2, that's alright, but please read this updated version.

Thank you.

* * *

Valkyrie felt sudden memories flush through her, as though she were meant to be at Scorpion's side. Wait, did she really just think that? No, she loved Skulduggery…

Valkyrie stared up at Scorpion as he brought up a gloved hand to caress her face. Skulduggery growled and jumped in front of Valkyrie, bewildered at the mage's sudden intentions.

"What are you doing, fool?" he shouted, glaring at Scorpion.

Scorpion growled back and spoke harshly, "I am no fool, you skeletal pest. Now, move or I will tear you apart!"

Skulduggery froze but didn't move, determined to keep him away from Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery, please move. I don't want to see you hurt…" Valkyrie whispered behind him, emotion apparent in her tone.

Skulduggery turned a bit to glance at her but replied, "Never."

Valkyrie at this moment hated his overprotective side; fore she didn't want to see Skulduggery die a painful and torturous death. She whispered 'sorry' to Skulduggery before gently moving him aside, facing Scorpion determinedly. Scorpion's angry flare dimmed as she stepped forwards, and he tilted his head. Valkyrie tried a smile and looked into his bleach white eyes, wondering exactly what he was.

As she contemplated the subject, Scorpion ordered proof, "Prove to me you are Kara. Show me you love me."

Valkyrie was immediately flustered as she heard Skulduggery gasp in shock and anger behind her, but she knew that she had to follow his orders or her best friend would die.

As Valkyrie went to lean forward there was a click of metal, and she turned to see Skulduggery with his revolver out, his form quite shaky for once. Scorpion examined the situation with a snarl, splaying his hand to let a kunai shoot from it and swirl around the gun. Skulduggery gasped once again and pulled as hard as he could in attempt to get the rope to loosen, but Scorpion rugged it and the gun went flying into the air into Scorpion's hand.

His palm lit with fire and the gun began to melt from the pressure of the heat, and Skulduggery only watched in hatred as his favorite gun now lay a molten mess of metal.

Skulduggery stuttered angrily and looked to the confused Valkyrie who snapped into her own protective mode.

_RUN_, she mouthed, shooing him away with her hands.

Skulduggery shook his skull furiously earning Scorpion to take it as a challenge by the way he immediately went into a fighting stance. Before the two seething men could intervene Valkyrie stepped in front of Scorpion, raising her hands to show him he needed to stop.

"Scorpion, let the weakling flee. I promise I shall stay if you do," Valkyrie whispered, glancing back at Skulduggery with a stern look.

Scorpion froze and began to contemplate the decision, and finally decided she was right and that this fight would be a waste of his time. He nodded in agreement earning an angered gasp from Skulduggery.

"You are agreeing to go with _him?_" He roared, gesturing to Scorpion who was clenching his fists.

Valkyrie nodded with tears in her eyes and replied quietly, "If it keeps you safe, then yes. Now, please go, it hurts."

Skulduggery went to hug her but Scorpion marched up to him and yelled icily, "You heard her, go before I change my mind and grind that annoying skull of yours into dust."

Skulduggery tilted his head and slowly backed off, wondering why he wasn't punching Scorpion's face in. Why was he listening to Valkyrie? Oh yeah, because he loved her.

It was painful to make his way to the Bentley, watching as Scorpion clutched the crying Valkyrie to his chest as they entered the portal together.

Oh, he wasn't just going to sit here, he was going to get her back. All he had to do was find this Sub Zero bloke…but how?

He sat in the driver's seat of his precious Bentley trying to figure out how to find the demon's worst enemy, but he simply didn't know how.

They weren't from this world whatsoever, it was plain obvious to anybody. He knew he should've jumped through the portal once they had disappeared, but he knew it would be over anger and it wasn't strategic. He had no idea where the portal led, and it wouldn't be wise to just jump through and end up where they went. He could only hope that his partner stayed alive, fore if anything happened to her, he would have to intervene with this whole other world.

Scorpion thought she was this Kara woman. They didn't know what "Kara" meant to him, but apparently they were close. Too close for Skulduggery's liking.

He remembered catching Valkyrie awhile ago talking to herself and he asked if something was troubling her, but she blushed and shook it off as nothing. It was a whole other week before he caught her again, and she finally sighed and confessed what was really going on.

She had yet another voice invading her head, and she promised one hundred percent that it wasn't the dark and twisted voice of Darquesse. She said that it had been too sweet, to kind…yet she didn't know who it belonged to. Maybe it all had something to do with her whispering Scorpion when they confronted him.

This mysterious woman's voice in Valkyrie's subconscious might have just cost him his partner and his secret love. He wasn't just angry, he was seething.

He planned on getting Valkyrie back but had no idea how. There was no portal to take him to her, no ninja freak to help him out. His only sliver of hope remained to be this Sub Zero.

That wasn't much help either considering that he had no clue what this Sub Zero looked like, sounded like, what power he possessed. Skulduggery guessed the only way he'd be able to point this Sub Zero out would be if he was dressed somewhat similar to Scorpion. He sure hoped so, because if he wasn't, there was no chance at all at returning to his normal life or getting his partner back.

An old saying repeated itself in his skull as he thought about Sub Zero and Scorpion.

_My enemy's enemy is my friend._

* * *

A/N: Better, no?

More explanatory to say the least? I hope so. I just felt that I needed to get Skulduggery's reaction to all of this out there before I explain the whole "woman's voice thing."


	3. Chapter 3: A Similar History

Chapter 3: A Similar History

A/N: Gee, I haven't updated in forever. That's because I have been SICK! UGH…I am getting better, and after lounging in bed reading fics, I decided I wanted to right.

GOT MY TISSUES AND I'M READY TO GO.

It's all for you marvelous readers.

* * *

Sub Zero growled in anger as his portal failed him once again. He couldn't get away from Earth, and he really didn't like that he was stuck here at all. He was now Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and he certainly had no time to sit here and mess around on Earth. He needed to get back to Arctika and continue his job training his students and help them progress. Of course Scorpion had showed up and decided to start a late night brawl with him, teleporting him to this place.

He growled at the thought of Scorpion as it entered his thoughts. He was so childish so angry about his vendetta that he didn't even know how to control himself anymore.

Sub Zero had tried confronting him about the subject, telling him that he was not responsible for the murder of his wife and child,and that his brother Bi-Han had done it. Now he was Scorpion's target, since he wasn't allowed to be angry about Scorpion killing his older brother. Classic. Sub Zero sighed and trudged through the forest he landed in, snapping twigs and branches under his boots.

He was tracking Scorpion, and something in his mind told him to keep going the direction he was currently walking in. His electric blue eyes glowed in the moonlight as he made his way through the trees, and his breathing stopped behind his mask as he heard a noise.

A roar of anger.

He began moving more quickly, knowing that any sign of rage was a sign that Scorpion was nearby. That's all he was: a demon killing machine fueled by anger and the thirst of revenge.

Sub Zero finally made it to a clearing and found a gravel parking lot, a car sloppily parked over by a dock as the waves sloshed around and crashed into the shore. He then heard it again, an enraged cry. He peered at the scene before him behind a tree, and finally noticed the heap over by the vehicle.

He slowly stepped away from his cover and gently stepped onto the gravel, careful not to alarm the weeping creature before him. He crept across until he was a foot behind the man, his shadow giving away his cover. The figure spun around on instinct and Sub Zero's eyes widened as he realized it was a skeleton.

A moving, emotion capable skeleton. That wasn't too crazy, fore he was put up against many creatures that were hybrids of all kinds of monsters. It just shocked him because he didn't recognize this skeleton.

Sub Zero decided to make this confrontation safe for him, so he summoned ice into his palms and shot it at the skeleton's feet, the ice crackling until it reached mid-thigh….well, femur.

The skeleton's jaw dropped as the ice froze onto his suit, and he glared at the new ninja freak that stood before him.

_Great, _Skulduggery thought, _another one._

"Who are you, skeleton?" Sub Zero demanded, trying to read the expression on the lifeless skull.

Skulduggery sighed and held out a hand muttering unenthusiastically, "Hi, my name's Skulduggery Pleasant, detective at the Irish Sanctuary. A _pleasure _to meet you…"

Sub Zero rolled his eyes as the skeleton drew out the words, and looked down at the outstretched hand. He didn't take it but stared back up at this Skulduggery and asked, "Who was with you a second ago? I heard two separate yells as I made my way through that damn forest."

Skulduggery got angry at the subject and spat, "Some bloke who calls himself Scorpion. He took my partner with him."  
Sub Zero growled at the mention of Scorpion, and finally it clicked in Skulduggery's mind.

"You are Sub Zero, aren't you?" he asked, gesturing to the outfit the ninja was wearing, recognizing his chance at an ally.

Sub Zero gave a stiff nod and returned, "How did you know that?"

Skulduggery shrugged and began to explain, "Well, Scorpion came out of some portal talking to some bloke named Quan Chi or something like that. Then he kept going on about he was going to kill this Sub Zero. Looks like he didn't find you."

Sub Zero looked down and began to think then asked suddenly, "Why were you moaning like a weakling over here?"

Skulduggery sighed and replied sadly, "Well, as I said, he took my partner with him."

Sub Zero raised an eyebrow and wondered, "Why would he have any interest in your partner?"

Skulduggery was slow to answer but then said, "He believed she was this "Kara" woman. She's told me before of some female voice in her subconscious over the past week, and I believe it has something to do with it. She seems to be close to Scorpion for some reason, like she knew him before we confronted him. I don't know, this is almost foreign to me."

Sub Zero nodded once again and let the information sink in, and Skulduggery began to examine his little getup.

It was blue unlike Scorpion's yellow, but it looked very similar. Same vest and belt with a loin cloth, black pants, boots with blue material wrapped around the top of it. He had a blue mask that was constantly letting out cold air, and he wore a samurai like helmet that had a trident on the front. He had a furry hood that was currently down and plates that wrapped around his muscular arms.

He knew that if Valkyrie were here, she'd be drooling over this man. He laughed at the thought but then it turned sour as he remembered she was in the hands of this demon.

"Why does Scorpion have such a need for his revenge?" Skulduggery queried, watching as Sub Zero snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, he believes I killed his wife and son. I can promise you I did not, and I have been framed by him for the whole thing. His whole family is dead, and so was he. Quan Chi resurrected him for his combat skills, and he now makes it his goal to kill me. He is now fueled by anger and revenge and nothing more."  
Skulduggery nodded and suddenly felt both empathy and sympathy for Scorpion. The same exact thing happened to Skulduggery a long time ago…His wife and child were murdered right along with him, and he was resurrected to be some killing machine. The only difference was, he snapped out of the whole revenge thing…after killing Serpine of course.

"Do you have any powers, Pleasant?" Sub Zero asked, tilting his head at Skulduggery.

Skulduggery nodded and clicked his fingers, a flame dancing across his palm. He saw Sub Zero nod in approval then bent down to melt the ice, careful not to set his suit on fire.

"I shall help you on your mission to get your partner back. Maybe then I can return to my home," Sub Zero explained, looking to the moon as Skulduggery melted the ice.

Skulduggery looked up slightly to nod, then silently cheered in his head. That was way easier than he thought it would be. He only hoped that Valkyrie was still alive…

* * *

A/N: Gosh, I love me some Sub Zero. :P

I know I dressed him in his old outfit, but I just like it. A LOT.

So, there you are.

Some romance is up next. :3

*Smiles deviously*


End file.
